


Secret Smile

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Prince!Roman, Winged!AU, Winged!Logan, forbidden romance au, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Logan is a winged servant.Roman is a prince.You know the drill(Gift for @smeden.cos on Instagram!)





	Secret Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @smeden.cos on Insta!

Logan's wings ruffled anxiously as he slipped through the servant's passages of the palace. A clock he passed read 1:34 AM, reminding Logan of just how long he'd been awake.  
  
The avian usually wasn't awake so late (or early, as his friend Virgil liked to point out); however, this was a very important event. Earlier the previous day, Crown Prince Roman Scaradh of Acadian returned from a week-long hunt with his brother.  
  
Logan held a position far below the Prince, but he and Prince Roman had interacted before. Several times, in fact, though none of them professional.  
  
In the dark of night, Logan would often slip from the servants' quarters into the Prince's quarters. Only Roman and Logan knew why, not even Virgil knew.  
  
Now, Logan held his breath as he entered Roman's rooms, looking for any sign of the prince.  
  
"Logan," a soft voice whispered from the bed. The Prince stood, smiling gently at the avian servant. "I'm home. Miss me?"  
  
Logan allowed himself a small grin, letting his wings fall as he let go of his tension and anxiety. He quickly made his way to the bed, sitting down with Roman and reaching for him.  
  
Roman lulled Logan close, nestling him against his side and kissing his forehead. "I missed you, my pretty bird," he whispered.  
  
"As did I, Your Highness," Logan whispered back, curling his wings around them in a sort of protective shield. "It's been lonely without you."  
  
"I can imagine it was." Roman chuckled softly, stroking Logan's wings. "Lo...have I ever told you I love you?"  
  
Logan giggled quietly, nuzzling Roman. "You have, my Prince. Approximately 254 times. However, I would not object to hearing it again."  
  
"You and your numbers and facts," Roman groaned teasingly before kissing Logan sweetly. "I love you, Logan."  
  
"And I return the sentiment."  
  
"What, not going to say it back?" Roman feigned offence.  
  
Logan hid a giggle, kissing Roman gently. "I love you too, Roman."  
  
The two stayed in Roman's bed the rest of the night, talking and kissing occasionally. Most of it was spent in a comfortable silence, watching the stars from Roman's window.  
  
All too soon, their night came to a close. Logan disentangled himself from Roman's gentle hold, giving the Prince a final kiss before straightening the feathers on his wings and moving to the servant door.  
  
"Good day, sweet prince," Logan murmured, bowing to Roman.  
  
"Be safe, Lolo," Roman quietly called before curling up and falling asleep.  
  
Logan watched for a moment before slipping off into the darkness of the servants' passages, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
No one needed to know the truth behind Logan's smile. _He_ knew, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
